The Legend of Nirn RP
The Legend of Nirn RP is part 1 of an ongoing roleplaying thread on the Elder Scrolls wiki. It centers around several adventurers who are bought together and forced to face several threats throughout tamriel. The next chapter in the Legend of Nirn story is The Legend of Nirn RP II which is an immediate continuation of the plot. It was errected after the Skyrim RP 3.0 was abandoned and this took it's place, therefore it carries over several of it's characters. It currently has 20 chapters. I,II,III,IV,V,VI,VII,VIII,IX,X,XI,XII,XIII,XIV,XV,XVI,XVII,XVIII,XIX,XX Plot synopsis *Note: The following is the plot synopsis of an RP thread, meaning that it has been trimmed down, quite considerably in an effort to keep it simple and easy to digest. This synopsis may miss out several events, changed the immediate order of some events, overlooked several character introductions and of course cut out the out of character posts. This was done on purpose to make it easy to read, anything that was cut, either adds nothing significant to the story, was out of place or was never bought up again. Several characters have been ommitted who were introduced but never established, because their author only contributed one or two posts to the RP. Chapter 1 The RP begins at Chillback farm, just south of Dawnstar, Englorn, Cleingle and Aimnle are doing chores around the farm as they wait for Englorn's return. He visits Arnthur upon his return, who is quick to discuss his suspicion that something is going to happen, forshadowing the current events in Morrowind. In the Meantime South East of Englorn's position in North Morrowind at the bottem of the Red Mountain a large spilt in the ground suddenly ocured and from the depths of the split an Evil Figure arrised from the split in the side of the mighty mountain, it arrised from the split standing in the ash of the mountain, the split then started to close the large evil figure took one step forward slamming it's gastly boot into the ground, the ground then started shaking and all of a sudden lava started to spew out of the Red Mountain's spout. The Figure then started to slowly walk down the mountain laughing faintly. It faces the east and taunts, "Show me your strengh Nirn... you will soon be mine..." Valtheim Towers The story then takes us to Whiterun where Garvut Stone-Hand wakes up to a usual day in the life of a bandit, when an adventurer named Darius stumbled uppon his camp. As he is about to approach another adventurer by the name of Nagini calls for his attention as he is currently being attacked by a thief. Darius doesn't aid him and carries on to investigate the bandit camp, however, Nagini quickly takes care of the threat. Eventually Nish, who has been walking for three days in nothing but foot wraps, arrives on the scene but quickly hides when he hears fighting. Little does he know that the nearby fighting is the begining of an all out war and that he and many other oblivious adventurers were caught in the middle of it. Uppon hearing talk of a thief, he fled the scene and tried to climb up a nearby hill, barefoot. Upon reaching the top he finds himself in the camp of a Tsaeci, who he immediately asks for a file (to break his bonds). To his surprise the Tsaeci (Kilea-Ves) is not only cooperative but friendly and sympathetic to his situation. It is unknown whether or not he knew that he was an escaped convict at this point. He gives Nish some food and means to escape and after some discussion, Kilea-Ves leaves to buy materials for his project. Meanwhile, the war rages on, between Garvut's group and Darius, it results in heavy casualties for Garvut's group due to poor tactic and a lack of preporation. After a lengthy battle Valtheim Towers is lost. Eventually Kilea-Ves returns with the wood and places it in his camp, it is at this point that Daniel Howe introduces himself. Nish is somewhat suspicious at first, believing him to be a bandit but takes his word for it when he says that he isn't. They then get to know eachother, briefly, while they avoid the ongoing battle. Meanwhile, Cleingle travels around the area going from one confusion to another. Keerava leaves her shop in Riften to escape the thieves guild and to train herself to be effective enough to kill protect herself and her establishment from thieves. She eventually stumbles on Kilea-Ves's camp and is immediately attacked by the Tsaeci, Nish interveins when he believes that he knows her from Riften. She immediately recognised him and Kilea-Ves stood down, apologising for the attack. Garvut then, after leaving the confusion of the battlefield stumbles into the camp. He is greeted with immediate hostility by Kilea-Ves' group, to which he doesn't respond well. After a struggle he is knocked out and tied up. Garvut awoke and immediately demanded to be freed, a demand that was not met by Nish who was stood closest to him. His lack of cooperation also managed to frustrate Nish, eventually Garvut managed to escape and immediately attacked Nish, causing a brawl in the tsaeci's camp. Though everyone tries to be the voice of reason, they continue to brawl, both Nish and Daniel take a few heavy hits before bringing Garvut down. The group are attacked by an unknown figure who managed to take down the group and mortally wound Kilea-Ves the Tsaeci. The rest of the group awoke to a trashed camp with several wounded, they decided to take the wounded back to Whiterun. Whiterun Nish and Keerava take Kilea-Ves and takes him up to the cloud district to be healed, they hand him over to the priests and Nish begs them to save him. The priests assure him that they'll do everything possible and that he should get some rest. Meanwhile, Cleingle accidentally kills a guard with his horse and is consquently a wanted man. He flees the area, killing several guards. He found his way to a cave, where he was immediately robbed by a female wood elf who took everything he had. Keerava and Nish return to the bannered mare to see Garvut stood outside, putting him off from going in. Nish and Keerava discuss their recent past, Keerava confesses that her business has been failing since her husband Wud-Ne gave up his own life to save hers, she then explains that her store has constantly been attacked by the thieves guild and that she hasn't the skill or the coin to fend them off. Nish reveals that he shares a similar hatred for the thieves' guild and mentions Manja for the first time. Because of the bleakness of the conversation, Keerava suggests getting ale at the bannered mare to forget their recent troubles, an idea that Nish is fond of. Meanwhile, Cleingle and a mysterious dunmer attempt to go after the thief who robbed him before and retrieve his gear. The bannered mare At the bannered mare, Nish and Keerava ask about the remaining injured members, Daniel assures them that they'll be okay. Relieved, they sit down and begin talking and introducing themelves. Meanwhile, Englorn and Arnthur notice that Cleingle is late and begin to worry for him, they decide to go out and look for him. In the bannered mare, Kilea-Ves' group get to know eachother, they joke and drink into the night. Garvut joins there table and tries to pick up the hostilities between the two groups but Nish stops him, saying that it nearly cost them their lives last time. Kilea-Ves eventually enters the mare, appearing to have been saved by the healers much to the relief of everyone. Meanwhile Cleingle and the dunmer continue to track the thief and Englorn continues to track him. Nish dreams of his days in Riften, as a child, meeting Manja for the first time. She approaches him and they talk about the interesting things they have seen or heard of. They end up sharing a sleeping back to get out of the cold as Nish manages to gross her our with tales of the witch he encounters. Nish's dream is interrupted by a thud from down stairs. The next morning the group wakes up with a hang over, Daniel, Keerava and Garvut discuss what they should do next, as nearly all of them were unsure as to what they should do with themselves. During this time, Marcus arrives in Whiterun, he enters the tavern and considers pursuing a bounty, he then overhears Kilea-Ves' group's discussion and asks to join them. When asked what they plan to do, Nish confesses that the group can't decide but then get's the idea of going after the figure that attacked them and trying to get into the jarl's favor. Marcus is disheartened and believes that his offer has been rejected. As he walks away, he is attacked by several thalmor agents who have tracked him down. Garvut and Nish are unsure as to whether or not they should help, Nish attempts to subdue the agents quietly, before Marcus (to everyone's surprise) manages to kill them with help from a snow elf named Arch-Curate Sydanis and an orc named Saak. Nish and Garvut introduce themselves Sydanis explains that he's trying to find 'knowledge and wisdom,' Nish jokes that the tavern is the right place for that. Saak then informs him that he has had contact with Malacath who tells him that an old enemy is rising and that they need to stop it. Marcus is quick to aid them in their quest as is Sydanis, however, Nish refuses. When they ask him further, he questions their sanity and goes back into the Bannered mare. At this point Nish feels abandoned by his comrades, Daniel and Kilea-Ves and out of spite he takes up the bounty that Marcus was previously eyeing. Marcus then follows him in and attempts to encourage him to sign up by explaining to him that they have two elder scrolls in their posession, however, before he can respond Keerava arives down stairs, sees the blood and bodies and demands an explaination. The group ignore her cries and bought up the problem that they are unable to read the elder scrolls, so they decide to look for someone who can. Sydanis then meets his rival who has been sat in the shadows of the Mare for some time. Saak suggests looking for a 'Rakkal' who may have the ability to read the elder scrolls in their posession. Whilst they discuss this, Nish walks out of the tavern and goes for the nearby bandit camp, they failed to persuade him. Keerava, worried for his safety, decided to persue him and offers to help him, seeing it as a possible way of building up experience. Nish agrees and allows her to come with him. Marcus and Saak continue to discuss the whereabout of Rakkal, they establish that he is a moth priest and that he'll be willing to help them. Saak then puts forward that he needs to find Knight Paladin Swifter, who is currently trying to tame dwarven mechs. Sydanis is then assaulted by the figure, Marcus and Saak attempt to intervein. The figure is reveiled to be a vampire dark elf. The figure (Dunlammus) presumably dissapears soon after. Star-croft camp The figure from the opening reviels himself to be Great Lord Vidron and vows to destroy Nirn. The next morning Marcus' group wake up and prepare for their quest, while Nish and Keerava arrive at the camp, Nish believes that it will be an easy target and asks Keerava to support him with a bow, Keerava panics and tells him that she has no experience with one. She then begins to doubt herself, causing Nish to step in and calm her, as he tries to convince her that everything is going to go fine. He then suggests that she distracts the guards, whilst he picks them off from a range. Keerava manages to trick the bandits into thinking that she has been recently robbed, this not only distracts them but allows her to stay with them at all times and intervein if anything bad happens. Nish fired down on the bandit, though he managed to kill some of the nords, the orc didn't seem too phazed from having an arrow shot in his neck. Garvut awoke fairly late to find that everyone had already gone. He then proceeds to have some mead and some venison for a late breakfast. As he was eating, Garvut decided it was time he got out and did something again. After finishing his meal, he left Whiterun and started walking towards his old bandit camp, the Silent Moons Camp. He arrives to find that his whole clan has been killed in his absense. Grumbling, he decided to walk the roads, not exactly sure what to look for. By now Nish had wiped out the camp, the nords lay dead and only the orc stood, Nish underestimated him and his quick jab was shook off quickly. The orc then proceeded to headbutt Nish, knocking him to the floor and almost knocking him out. The orc (Bugdul Blackbeard) then wrapped his hands around Nish's neck and appeared to be strangling him but Nish soon deduced that the orc was actually trying to break his neck. Fortunately for Nish, Garvut was nearby and he was looking for a fight. Keerava, who was in the tent with one of the bandits, noticed that Nish was in trouble and attempted to help him by stabbing the bandit guarding her, while his back was turned. She immediately regretted doing this and began to cry. Seeing herself as a monster for taking a life that, at that point, didn't intend to harm her. She then noticed that Nish was still in trouble and built up the courage to grab one of the bows and attempt to help him. Bugdul was hit in the shoulder by Keerava's arrows, this didn't hurt him or anger him and he decided to insult her instead of trying to physically attack her. As he approached her, Garvut got his attention and began to brawl him as Marcus and Saak approach the battlefield. Bugdul had lost the ability to walk at a good speed, due to his injuries but still had his upper body strength. He was able to floor Garvut with a single punch. Nish used this distraction to stab the orc in the shoulder. Bugdul retaliates by grabbing Nish and throwing him across the camp, giving Nish further injuries. The fight continues as Keerava, Garvut and Nish take turns in inflicting damage on the orc, Sydanis eventually breaks the cycle by cutting off one of Bugdul's hands. Pretty much defeated, Bugdul falls to the floor, seemingly unable to carry on fighting. Sydanis attempts to taunt him, which is a mistake as this enrages Bugdul and gives him the strength to grab him, charge him into a nearby tree and then repeatedly beat him against it. Bugdul does this several times, shouting many racial slurs, before Nish finishes him off with a knife through the skull. After killing Bugdul, the group discuss how the reward should be divided. It is decided that it should be split three ways between Nish, Keerava and Garvut. Sydanis states that he cannot go to Whiterun and that he needs to go and stop his brother from using the Elder Scroll. Saak then suggests trying to find another person who can help them, who goes by the name 'Ukawi.' Meanwhile Cleingle and the figure arrive at a lake opposite Riften and go to swim over to the city. Elgorn and Aimnle find themselves in the badit camp and meet Marcus' group. The group asks them if they need any help with anything to which they are evasive. They then confess that they are looking for blue flowers, which Sydanis provides. They also ask about Cleingle's whereabouts but no one can help them. Nish went back to Whiterun to reclaim the bounty, he surprisingly recieves 300 gold for his services, he distributes it fairly as planned. He steals a horse (Callus) and catches up to them. Back at Bugdul's camp, Kilea-Ves, the Tsaeci appears from the bushes. He is missing an arm and is badly wounded, unable to stand any longer he falls to the floor and quickly bleeds to death. Garvut attempts to help him but sees any efforts in doing so as futile as he is beyond saving. Nish catches up with the group and is horrified to see Kilea-Ves in this state. Meanwhile, Ukawi is camping at Ridgewood den and is attacked by Dulammus and several gargoyles. During this time, Dunlammus sends a copy to propose an alliance to the Great Lord Vidron. Marcus finds Swifter who gives them the third elder scroll, Dunlammus tries to stop them but arrives too late. They taunt him as the teleport away. Englorn and Aimnle catch up to Cleingle but he has changed and is somewhat more aggressive. He murders Aimnle and flees the scene, Englorn is too grief stricken to do anything about it and let's him go, he goes home to bury Aimnle. As he does Ukawi arrives and atempts to save her with an elder scroll, however, he is interrupted by Dulammus who wants the scroll for himself. He tries to kill Ukawi and take the scroll but Marcus, Saak and Swifter intervein.Englorn managed to kill the Dunlammus copies and the real Dunlammus while fighting over the elder scroll. A mysterious dark elf (Neldammu Athren) materialized as Dunlammus died, everyone is somewhat cautious of him. Ratway Manja is introduced in the ratway, she is introduced appreciating her day off and listening to the mad stutters of her crazy neighbours as she notices that a wood elf (Cleingle) is running through the ratway. She followed him and noticed that he was in trouble with a large argonian. She convinces the argonian to leave by telling him that something that he fears is on his way to kill him, to Cleingle's surprise, she is not lying and they were soon attacked by horde of cannibalistic Khajit. Meanwhile Manja and Cleingle continue to focus on getting out of the ratway, Cleingle tries to introduce himself but Manja stops him. Saying that it is foolish to 'play dinner date' during times of crisis, they are then called away by an elderly nord in robes who appears to be offering them safety. Manja follows him but Cleingle doesn't hear him. Cleingle's slowness to react caused him to be assaulted by multiple khajit, he was beaten to the ground and felt that he wasn't physically or mentally strong enough to beat them. He eventually overcame his doubt and got away and continued to follow Manja to the nord's room. Manja had followed the nord to his room and had ceiled off the entrance, it was only at this point that she noticed that the man was a cannibal as well at an early stage of infection. Before she could react, he lunged at her and knocked her to the floor and attempted to eat her alive. Manja struggled with him for some time, feeling herself getting weaker and unable to keep him away from her face. Keerava (who had returned to Riften) had entered the ratway in search of a bounty, she stumbled upon a few corpses that had been mauled to death by cannibals. She then saw several cannibals pursuing her and attempted to escape but ran into a dead end, seeing no other way out she shrieked as loud as she could to draw attention to herself. This distracted the nord long enough for Manja to beat him off and then kill him by dropping a book shelf on his head, completely destroying it. Keerava is saved by Cleingle who orders her to follow him and trust him to get him out, they then find Manja in the nord's study. Keerava asks for introductions, to which Manja briefly introduces herself with biterness and sarcasm. Keerava picks up on her name and remembers that Nish had mentioned Manja's name previously. Manja escorts them to the surface and parts ways, she also gives Cleingle advice on how to evade the law. Giant battle Meanwhile, near Whiterun, Nish finishes burying Kilea-Ves he is joined by Neldammu Athren who asks about the grave. Nish is bitter and sarcastic in response, due to the fact that he is currently grieving. He later lightens up and attempts to help Nedammu. Meanwhile, Tobias has been introduced and dropped right into conflict as he currently faces a redguard who he believes is a murderer. Marcus and Saak come to aid the redguard and tension grows. At this point a young dark elf girl named Eilonwyn comes to watch the comotion. Eventually tensions reach their limit and Tobias attempts to attack Marcus, he lunges for him but misses and falls. Marcus and Saak badly wound Tobias to the point that he can no longer move, Eilonwyn attempts to calm everyone with an aura which sadly fails. Sydanis (reincarnated as a dwemer), interferes and threatens to attack Marcus and Saak if they continue to beat on Tobias. Ukawi arrives and goes to help Tobias but then realises that Marcus is here, Marcus who killed his parents. Ukawi then threatens to kill him with a crossbow but decides to heal Tobias before starting another fight, he uses an elder scroll to save Tobias that is a surprise to Eilonwyn. Ukawi then confronts Marcus about his recent actions, in retaliation Marcus stabs him with a katana and mortally wounds him. Realising that he has gone too far, Marcus attempts to flee before bumping into the recent dwemmer incarnation of Sydanis and flees in another direction. After he leaves, Eilonwyn offers him a potion, he ignores it as he notices that reading multiple scrolls is doing damage to his eyes. Saak suggests that they get some aid to save Ukawi, Swifter attempts to get help but trips up and falls on a sword, instantly killing him, Saak mourns by his side. Ukawi finally takes the potion that Eilonwyn provided and is rejuvinated, he thanks her and asks Saak what had happened. Saak lies and tells him that Marcus had killed Swifter, despite the fact that his death was an accident. Tobias, enraged, chases Marcus and beats him repeatedly for all of the insults and harm that Marcus has inflicted on him during their brief relationship. After he finishes, he threatens to kill him if he sees him again and walks away. As Tobias returns, Ukawi explains that Marcus lost his family at a young age and got his cruel edge from the bandits he joined as a result of this. He murdered Ukawi's family and taunted him as he did it, leaving him to live with the grief of losing his parents and sibblings. Marcus doesn't get far when a figure (C'laro) appears and shoots him with a bow. C'laro eventually crosses paths with Ukawi's group, he mistakes them for bandits and acts aggresively. He knocks out Tobias before Eilonwyn and the dwemer attempt to calm him down. Eilonwyn and the dwemmer talk for some time and begin to bond as Tobias comes around, the dwemer introduces himself as Amzdel Bagarn and explains that he's travelling around Tamriel disguised as a snow elf. However, this moment of pleasantness among group members is brief as a giant interrupts their conversation. Eilonwyn immediately steps up to the challenge and fires several lightning arrows at the giant and rallies the group. This gives Amzdel a little too much confidence as he is smashed into the floor with the giant's club. Tobias tries to attack the creature's legs but is thrown into a tree for his efforts but quickly recovers and rejoins the fray and Saak is mortally wounded. Nish finishes grieving and catches up to the group, he aims his bow at Eilonwyn for a brief moment before it is revieled that she was actually being persude by a saber cat. Nish shoots it in mid air and saves Eilonwyn from serious injury. At the red mountain, Azarain Velothi confronts Great Lord Vidron and attempts to slay him but fails, he accepts defeat as he is slain.This causes Neldammu Athren to turn into Dunlammus once again and brings him back to full power. The giant battle, still ongoing, is making slow progress. Eilonwyn coordinates the attack as many of the other group members find themselves distracted regularly. However, all progress is lost when Dunlammus heals the giant out of spite, numerous times. It is then deduced that the only way to kill the giant at this point is to kill the Dunlammus copies, the group barely manage to kill the copies and eventually Tobias kills the giant with an arrow to the neck. Cast (In order of appearance) Englorn Arnthur Great Lord Vidron Garvut Stone-Hand Darius Nagini Nish the twitch Kilea-Ves Daniel Howe Keerava Unknown figure (1) Unknown figure (2) Aimnle Marcus Arch-Curate Sydanis Saak Dunlammus Manja Knight-Paladin Swifter Dwem (robotic spider) Rakkal Bugdul Blackbeard (NPC) Ukawi Vidron's minion (NPC) Callus (horse) Neldammu Athren Tobias Eilonwyn C'laro Amzdel Bagarn Azarain Velothi Unamed nord cannibal (NPC) Contributers (In order of appearance) Wind within 707 Pickleseller Uberheroism Lab Coat Billy Cicero is cray cray Psychomantis108 Kilea-Ves the Tsaesci/HolyWyvern MasteroftheWastes Man of steak Sithfanjedi Eilonwyn Note: Creating a character card does not make you a 'contributer,' also IP adress users (anons) may have been overlooked. Feel free to add yourself to the list if you feel missed off but remember that it's in order of appearance. Trivia Author's notes (When making an 'Author's note' please sign it (with either your name or four ~s, so the author can be identified.) Category:The Legend of Nirn